Drabo Doorian
|placebirth=Port Nolloth, South Africa |datebirth=5 April, 1926 |language=English, Afrikaans |spouse= |children=Richard |home= Noble City |religion=Muslim |function=IGP politician }} Drabo Doorian (born 1986-2011) was a controversial South-African-born far-right politician. The son of politician and farmer Hessel Doorian, he was a philosopher and a writer of short stories. He also taught the Latin official language and history, and specialized in Roman history and Ancient Greek culture. Drabo Doorian was imprisoned a number of times during 2011 for harassment and slander. He was a fierce enemy of the crown and a Nazi sympathiser, being a major supporter of the Republican movement in Lovia and a leader for a few months of the IGP. Politics Drabo Doorian became a member of the far-right Iron Guard Party in January 2010, just one day after it was officially founded, stating "The party can count on both my political and financial support." Doorian admired Dietrich Honecker whom he saw as a model Lovian and a great man. In Doorian's personal opinion, Lovia needed a strong leader and he saw this leader in the person of Honecker. After Pierlot McCrooke attempted and failed to rebrand the party, Doorian took over party leadership, but was shortly after imprisoned in 2011. On March 20th, 2011, Doorian committed suicide, ending his young life and short political career. Personal life Although Doorian initially came from a Christian family, he embraced Islam while in the United States back in 2005. He was a follower of the Nation of Islam, but respected Christianity very much. Drabo Doorian was married to a wealthy Moroccan heiress. Drabo Doorian's special interest was in the Roman Empire, and especially in the Roman Republic in its early years in the age of Marius, Sulla and Pompey Magnus. He was a professor in Latin for three years. Doorian was also an accomplished historian and had a keen interest in genealogy, studying family lines for a hobby. He also enjoyed travelling with his wife, completing a pilgrimage to Mecca in 2009. Drabo Doorian had two sons, who carried the name of his wife. As of 2012, his wife and sons live under a new name and have assumed a new identity after receiving several death-threats. Doorian admired Adolf Hitler greatly and believed firmly in the superiority of the white race. Death Shortly after his release from prison, Doorian attempted reconciliation with his fellow Lovian countrymen. He ultimately failed miserably, as only King Dimitri I of Lovia believed his words. Not long after, Doorian was struck with severe depression teetering on the brink. On midnight of March 20, 2011, he committed suicide, becoming very drunk before climbing a watertower, shooting himself in the chest with a double-barrel shotgun and jumping over the edge. Bibliography * 2003: ''Gaius Marius: the Italian Newcomer in Rome * 2006: Sulla: the Dictator of Rome and Saver of Italy * 2007: Pompey Magnus: His Early and Later Years in the Civil War * 2009: Death of the Roman Republic * 2010: Caesar: Aeneas's Decendent References Doorian, Drabo Doorian, Drabo Doorian, Drabo Doorian, Drabo Category:Republicanism Doorian, Drabo